Devil Dinosaur (Original)
|-|Base Form = |-|Power-Up = |-|All New, All Different = Summary Devil is a dinosaur from "Dinosaur World" in Earth-78411, a primitive reality in the past. The young Devil Dinosaur was nearly burned to death by a tribe of Killer-Folk, hostile beings native to his planet, but was rescued by Moon-Boy, a young member of a rival tribe, the Small-Folk. Exposure to the Killer-folk's fire activated a mutation in the dinosaur which gave him powers greater than others of his species and turned his skin from olive green to flame red. Devil Dinosaur was fiercely loyal to his constant companion Moon-Boy and seemed more intelligent than the average dinosaur. Encountering Godzilla After Godzilla went on rampages throughout Earth, in an attempt to stop the monster, S.H.I.E.L.D. shrank Godzilla with Pym Particles and attempted to teleport him via a time machine to the prehistoric past; however, Godzilla's radiation distorted the time machine so that he was transported to the alternate universe of Dinosaur World instead. While there, he briefly united with Moon-Boy and Devil Dinosaur against a common foe, Lizard Warriors before being pulled back to his home universe. Other Adventures During a conflict between Slapstick and his time manipulating foe, Doctor Yesterday, Devil and Moon-Boy were briefly teleported to Earth-616. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A | 4-B Name: Devil Dinosaur, the king of the Savage Land, the Mighty Devil Dinosaur. Origin: Godzilla/Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Mutation of Tyrannosaurus rex, Devil Beast Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 0), Enhanced Senses, Natural Weaponry (Teeth and tail), Skilled in Hand to Hand combat, Skilled in stealth, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Transformation, Energy Absorption, Resistance to Electricity, Radiation and Fire Attack Potency: Large Planet level (Fought on par with a T-Rex sized Godzilla and Super Skrull in a dinosaur -like form) | Solar System level (Fought on par with the Amadeus Cho Hulk) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic combat speed (Scaling from Super Skrull) Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Equal to the T-Rex sized Godzilla) | Class 25 Striking Strength: Large Planet Class (His physical blows hurt Godzilla and made Super Skrull bleed) | Solar System Class Durability: Large Planet level (Devil Dinosaur can withstand powerful hits from the likes of Godzilla and Super Skrull) | Solar System level ' (Took blows from the Amadeus Cho Hulk) 'Stamina: Extremely high Range: Several meters by sheer size Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Average. A mutant dinosaur with human-level intelligence. He can fully understand any language and exploit enemy weaknesses. Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Devil's Bite:' A extremely powerful bite Key: Base Form | All-New, All-Different Marvel Notes: *This profile only covers the incarnation Devil Dinosaur (Earth-78411). *Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dinosaurs Category:Reptiles Category:Godzilla Category:Marvel Comics Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Transformation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4